


mornings

by imposterhuman



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love this pairing, flaming pancakes, flo cant bake, holly may be domestic but she can still kick my ass, my tiny gay children, toothrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Just Flo and Holly's morning routine, with added kisses and flaming pancakes.





	mornings

Mornings were different with Holly around. Usually, Flo’s morning routine consisted of two things: grabbing her relic bag and eating a quick breakfast. If she’d had a particularly good haul, she’d even throw in a shower. But when Holly stayed overnight (which was becoming more and more common, because Flo always said “your house is  _ much  _ too far away, and you know it's dangerous to go out at night, here, just stay home with me,” and Holly always accepted with an eye roll and a fond smile), there was cuddling, good food, kisses, and lately, regular showers (Holly refused to kiss the relic-girl if there was river slime all over her face). 

That morning was no different from her new normal. Flo got out of bed, careful not to wake the peacefully sleeping Holly. She’d had a hard case the night before and had come home exhausted. Flo took a quick shower, washing all of the dirt off of her body and out of her long blonde hair. Then, she tiptoed to the kitchen, determined to make breakfast for the exhausted agent. 

The more she thought about making food, the more daunting it seemed. Flo was notorious for being unable to cook a meal- she couldn’t even reheat takeout without something going wrong (she blamed a malicious ghost for screwing with her cooking). She decided to start with coffee. No one can screw that up, right? She fiddled with the machine, praying she got it right. Soon enough, the scent of coffee filled the air and Flo set her mind to her next task- pancakes.

Making the batter was easy enough… until she misread the recipe and poured the whole box of instant mix into the bowl.

“Shit!” she cursed softly. “I can fix this, I just need to add enough water…” she trailed off, trying to calculate how much water she needed. 10 minutes later, she had acceptable pancake mix- a little lumpy, sure, and the consistency was off, but she was close enough. 

Flo started pouring it into the hot pan on the stovetop, tongue sticking out in concentration. She was so focused on her task that she missed Holly’s soft footsteps coming down the hall. She didn’t even notice the taller girl until she wrapped her arms around Flo, hugging her from behind.

“Whatcha making?” she asked sleepily, head resting on Flo’s shoulder. 

“Pancakes?” Flo replied. “But they’re looking a little more like frisbees.” Holly laughed softly.

“Here,” she said. “Let me.” She took the bowl of batter and deftly poured it into the pan, making a perfect circle next to Flo’s lopsided blob. Holly set down the bowl, a confused look on her pretty face. “How much batter did you  _ make _ ?”

Flo turned red. “Uh, about that…. I kindof might have made the whole box on accident?” Holly laughed fondly. 

“That’s my girlfriend for you, everyone! Did you not even read the recipe?” Flo didn’t even hear the rest of Holly’s sentence. She was too busy obsessing over one word.

_ Girlfriend _ , she thought.  _ She called me her girlfriend! _

“And then-” Holly cut off. “Earth to Flo? You okay there?”

Flo grinned widely. “You called me your girlfriend.”   
Holly smiled back. “Well, duh.” she said. “If you weren’t, this whole arrangement would be a  _ liiiiiittle  _ awkward.”

Flo felt like her heart was going to burst. She kissed Holly, full of happiness and joy and  _ love  _ for this perfect girl who somehow had chosen  _ her. _

Needless to say, the pancakes were forgotten.

\---

“Flo! The pancakes are on fire! What the hell!”   
“So maaaaybe we shouldn’t get distracted when baking?”   
“‘Get distracted’? You distracted me by kissing me for 20 minutes!”   
“Are you complaining?”   
“...”   
“Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> please leave a comment or a kudos if you did, they make my day!
> 
> have a stellar day :)


End file.
